


Met you in a Dream

by OddSoulWrites



Category: Engene
Genre: ENHYPEN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddSoulWrites/pseuds/OddSoulWrites
Summary: Park Sunghoon was drowning in despair from losing his love of his life. However, in order to cope up, he was always trying to dream their last moments together so he could change his mistakes and make it alright again.There's no mistaking it that he's slowly losing himself for choosing to live in an illusion, stuck from yesterday's beauty. However, it does not take long before someone invades his world. An unwanted dream walker came and unexpectedly saved him from his darkness.Lee Heeseung. He's sure that was his nameHowever, why does he act like he doesn't know him when they promised each other that they will be each other's support system?
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 10





	Met you in a Dream

“Who are you?”

If there’s a benefit of being able to walk in someone else's dream, it is the feeling of something akin to camaraderie seeing that there are other people who also escape their harsh reality by dreaming.

The path of course to achieve such a feat isn’t an easy one. One needs to be well acquainted with sleep paralysis. Practicing this is not advisable for weak willed individuals simply because every failed attempt would end up in a deep sleep paralysis. If you were not able to recover from it, chances are you’ll fall into a coma.

I’ve been doing this since I was in high school. My life isn’t what I called living but more like surviving so in order to cope up with the reality, I used lucid dreaming. Soon, I realized I could walk to other people’s dreams throughout the years when I tried doing astral projection. I’m no scientific geek that could explain how dream walking works but I’d like to think that our consciousness is just another dimension. That’s why there is a danger of losing yourself. 

Anyway, the key for this is a lot of will and focus. Do not panic or else you’ll immediately fall into a deep paralysis. Truth to be told, I fell into one. It happened when a guy for the very first time acknowledged me in his dream world. I’ve been in a number of dreams and never did they notice my existence. I am either invisible or just another figment of their imagination for them so I was really caught off guard when he asked me who I was. 

“I don’t know you, so who are you,” he repeated as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I noticed his hold on the drinks became tighter, gauging if I am a threat or not.

I couldn’t remember his face anymore unfortunately or what the dream was like since I’ve fallen into a coma that night for a week. I was really actually lucky that I managed to recover nonetheless. Ever since then, I haven’t tried to walk on someone else’s dream again. Yes, you can do that, you can not force yourself to unlearn it only to control it. The feeling was scary. Everything my mind wonders, it brings back the feeling of being awake but you couldn’t move any single limbs. I could hear my parents crying and my friends visiting. I wanted to shout, but I was locked on my own body.

There was nothing but darkness and coldness. I could still remember my bitter thoughts that time about how my only source of happiness brought my boring life to its doom. I was ready to surrender my life one day, unfortunately as if mocked by Fates, I was hauled back to the same dream that caused my current predicament. How did I know? I just felt a sense of familiarity. What’s more jarring though were his words before I woke up, “I knew you weren’t from here.”

"Heeseung-ah!!"

I jolted awake after that and my parents cried in joy and hugged me so tight. They told me a lot of things. How I missed a lot for a week but I actually drowned their words on my subconscious because I was still wondering how I managed to come back. For another week, I stayed in the hospital barely existing. I stared in the ceiling for nights thinking of what had happened to me and what was that dream about.

It took me a whole month to finally recover. I focused on catching up with my studies and vowed not to dream walk again. I surrendered to having a typical boring life of a student until I was slapped by an intense deja vu.

“Hey!” I yelped in surprise as I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned back, I saw a guy with striking golden orbs. He was tall and lean, his messy jet black hair revealed he had run before. Did he chase me or something? 

I gave him a squared look in response, wondering what was his deal. He wasn’t familiar to me and I don’t think he was even in one of my classes.

“I-uh,” He trailed off, suddenly looking unsure judging from face.

“Hoonie!" One of the boys yelled behind him, I noticed he heaved a sigh seeing his friends beckoning him.

"Um." I mumbled, getting his attention back. I feel awkward standing here in front of a stranger.

“Er, sorry…" He said, he stared at me for a moment, I bet I must have acted to weird for squirming around under his deep gaze. I noticed his eyebrows furrowed before sighing again in defeat. Huh? 

"I guess I caught the wrong person...” I heard him whisper.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry I thought you were someone I know." He said sheepishly.

I blinked at him, bewildered but soon recovered, “Oh I see. I’ll go then.” I replied bowing back at him out of instinct.

I froze when I heard him chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prompt. If you wanna adopt the idea just tell me coz I wanna read it too 😆😂😂
> 
> I'm not really good at finishing my stuffs anyway.


End file.
